Forever and a Day
by Hainexxchan
Summary: Gohan and Videl have grown pretty close in their relationship, but the only one keeping Gohan from asking Videl out on a date is none other than her father, Hercule. Read to find out more of what happens in this story of romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1 Celebration

**Chapter One: Celebration**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

The universe is at peace again after Goku and Vegeta defeated the notorious, evil Majin Buu. The two Saiyan Warriors headed to the look-out to meet up with everyone. As soon as Chichi saw Goku, she leapt at him with her arms opened wide.

"Goku! You did it! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks Chichi. Although this victory doesn't belong to me, it goes to Vegeta and Hercule." Everyone stared at Goku and then glanced at Vegeta and Hercule. They returned their eyes back to Goku.

"Goku, are you feeling okay?" Chichi felt her husband's forehead and then her own. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm serious. I may have been the one firing the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta was the brains behind the whole operation. And without Hercule grabbing the people's attention, the plan wouldn't have worked and we might not be standing here right now. They are the true heroes."

Bulma found her way to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you are yourself, again!"

"Get your hands off of me, you brainless woman!" Vegeta shrugged his wife off of him. He doesn't like public display of affection; however, his cheeks slightly turned a rosy pink.

Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "He sure is himself again."

"I'd say." Yamcha whispered in response just as Vegeta caught them mumbling.

"What are you babbling buffoons muttering to each other?" Vegeta strode over to the two and Yamcha crouched down behind Krillin.

"Umm...Nothing!" Krillin and Yamcha squealed with apologetic expressions on their faces. Everyone started laughing.

Goku looked around and noticed Videl standing in the distance just waiting. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan will be here. Don't worry." Goku said with a reassuring smile.

Videl turned around. "I know. I just want to keep watching for him. I don't want to start celebrating until he is here."

Goku put his hands on the back of his head. "I can see you have high respects for Gohan."

"How can you not? He is kind, loving, passionate, and protects the ones he cares about. When he sets his mind to something, he gets it done. No matter how hard he has to work for it." Videl didn't realize that she was rambling about Gohan.

"It sounds like you have deep feelings for him; feelings that go beyond friendship. To be young and in love...those were the good days. You two are perfect for each other."

Videl's eyes perked up. Not only did her cheeks blush, but her whole face flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. This feeling...it's only one-sided. Gohan doesn't feel the same about me. He probably thinks of me as a sister. I probably should give up on him."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. And it's okay to love him, being in love isn't a bad thing. You don't need to be ashamed of your feelings for him." Goku seemed to have no trouble in finding words about strong feelings like love. He spoke naturally of them.

"Thanks, Goku...Can you do me a favor and keep this a secret between you and me?" Videl looked rather bashful at the moment. She usually isn't this shy about things.

"No problem." Goku said as he turned around to go back to the others. A firm, yet gentle, hand grasped Videl's shoulder just like Goku had.

"Keep what a secret?" Videl knew exactly whose hand and voice that belonged to. She whisked around.

"Gohan!" She swung her arms around him and he did the same to her. "You idiot! Why weren't you here sooner?" She pounded her fists against his chest. She slowed her hammering down and came to a stop. She just stood in front of Gohan with her hands flat on his chest. There was a moment of silence between them.

Gohan finally answered her question. "I came here as fast as I could. I was delayed because these two guys," Gohan points toward Trunks and Goten, "wanted to check by our homes first to see if everyone was there. I told them that all of you guys would be here, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, you're here now. Let's go join everyone else." Videl turned and Gohan followed, both walking towards their families and friends. Chichi sees Gohan and jumps into his arms.

"Gohan! You're alive!" Chichi got down from embracing Gohan and glanced around. "Where's my Goten?"

"And my Trunks?" Bulma questioned, coming to stand next to Chichi.

Two little boys came from behind and tugged on their mother's dresses. Bulma and Chichi turned around and immediately swept their boys off the ground.

"Mom!" Trunks and Goten gleefully exclaimed at the same time. After they hugged each other to death, Goten went to Goku and Trunks to Vegeta.

Goku did the same as Chichi and lifted his son up. "Goten, you did great today! You are becoming quite the Saiyan."

"Thanks, Dad."

Aside from Goku, Vegeta just placed his hand on Trunks head. "Welcome home, Son." Vegeta said, looking away from everyone.

"I'm glad to be home! Being in Buu's stomach wasn't much fun." Trunks complained.

Vegeta shivered as he heard 'Buu's stomach.' "Don't remind me of that sick and disgusting place."

"Sorry, Father. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Trunks apologized. As much as he respected his father, he feared him, too.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" Everyone quieted and turned their eyes to the shouting seven year-old boy.

Chichi responded. "What's the matter, Goten?"

"Dad doesn't have his halo anymore!" Everybody realized that Goten was right. Goku didn't have a halo.

"Oh yeah! That's right. Old Kai gave me his life force so I could defeat Buu." Goku explained.

Chichi rampaged over to her husband. "Why didn't you say anything about this sooner?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess I thought you guys would have noticed earlier. But enough about me, let's go celebrate now! I'm starving!"

* * *

Goku and his family and friends flew to Capsule Corp to see that Bulma's mother had already prepared a feast for them because she somewhat knew they would come. There were tables and tables of food. Goku, Goten, and Trunks ran to one of the tables and started piling their plates with food. Vegeta walks in a composed manner and piles his plate up. Gohan waited for Videl to get her food first because he knew that if she didn't get it now, there might not be any left for her to have. He, too, mounded his plate with food.

"Fow! Miff. Vwief, fuu weelly ou-id fouvelf vis fime." Goku exclaimed with a bunch of food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Goku, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"Let me translate for you." Chichi got up and pounded Goku in the head. "I'm sorry my husband doesn't have enough manners to speak without food in his mouth. He said, 'Wow! Mrs. Briefs, you really outdid yourself this time.'"

"Oh! Why thank you Goku! I always try my best when it comes to cooking." Mrs. Briefs motioned Goku to have as much food as he wanted.

Plates after plates were stacked so high you could probably say it was a skyscraper. With two full Saiyans and 3 half Saiyans eating, there were bound to be more plates, too. Goku was the last one eating and he finally finished.

"I knew you guys would eat a lot. I am so glad I bought paper plates this time. Now I don't have to so many dishes." Mrs. Briefs said with a look of success.

"Good thinking, Mom. It's a pain to clean only after two Saiyans. It would be pandemonium if you had to clean after all of them. The dishes wouldn't ever stop coming."

Chichi lectured Bulma. "Lucky for you to say, Bulma. I have three I have to feed. Do you know how much food that is? A lot."

"I feel so sorry for you." Bulma sarcastically replied. After saying this remark, she stuck her tongue out at Chichi to mock her.

"You better watch where you sick that tongue, Bulma. You might have it cut off someday."

The two of them stared at each other with rays of tension beaming out of their eyes.

"Ladies, ladies…Stop the bickering." Hercule said as he stepped in between them. "You both should be grateful of your families, not criticizing their appetites."

Chichi and Bulma both looked at each other and agreed on one thing. They both sent their fists flying on Hercule's cheeks.

"What did you do that for? I was only trying to help." Hercule sat on the ground, rubbing his face.

Gohan helped him up. "Sir, it's better not to get in between these two when they are having their bickering moments. Trust me, i know from experience."

"Gohan, you're a good kid," Hercule wiped the dust off of his pants. He stood up straight and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "but that doesn't mean I give you permission to date my daughter."

Gohan fell over. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he had feelings for Videl, but he never really thought about dating. He automatically assumed that they were together now. Guess not. "Sir...can we not talk about this now?" Gohan has asked Hercule many times, without Videl knowing, to date her, but Hercule always says no.

"Don't give me that. I could see it in your eyes ever since you gave my daughter one of those beans that made her completely better after her fight with Spopovich. You want to date her, right? Well, no Siree, you can't have her. Not unless you can prove you are stronger than me."

_I can't believe this guy. Even after I defeated Cell and fought with Buu, he still says that I am weaker than him. Maybe I can somehow frighten him with the outcome of the match._

"That's okay, Hercule. I know I can make your daughter happy. One of these days, I will show you that I am much stronger than you, but not today. I won't even use a 1/100th of my strength, because you know very well if I use even the tiniest bit, I could kill you." _I hope that got his attention._

Hercule gulped and imagined that very day when he would go face to face with Gohan. _I would be road kill if I face Gohan. There is no way on Earth that my strength even compares to his. But I will not admit to that. If I don't fight him, I would be a coward. _All Hercule could say was_, "_In your dreams, Buddy. No one can defeat me, I am the world champion._"_

"If you say so…I can't wait for that day." Gohan gave a kind smile and started to walk away. Someone had grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Wait Gohan, maybe we can compromise." Hercule was in a position that almost looked like he was begging.

"I'm listening." Gohan smiled, showing clearly that he got his way.

Hercule stood up and cleared his throat.

* * *

**Here is Chapter One of _Forever and a Day, _my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic. I hope you all liked it. Please review on this chapter! Chapter Two will be coming soon.**

**Hainexxchan**


	2. Chapter 2 Family Moments

**Chapter Two: Family moments  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**

* * *

**

Hercule scratched his head. He hadn't thought of a compromise, yet. He just spoke without thinking ahead. Seconds turned into minutes. Suddenly, an idea ran across his mind. He began laughing, hysterically. _I know! He may be physically stronger than me but no one compares to my mentality._ My mental strength is like no other.

"I have changed my standards, Gohan. We will settle this over the ancient art of-"

"Dad!" Videl interrupted Hercule." Have you been listening for the last few minutes? I have been calling your name several times."

"Umm...sorry, darling, I haven't. What is it?" Hercule glanced around and noticed that he and Videl were the only ones standing there. "Where did everyone go?"

Videl grunted. "That's what I was trying to tell you. The party is over. Gohan and his family needed to return home, so Bulma ended the party. We can go home, now." Videl reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Gohan said for me to give this to you. I read it but I have no idea what it is about." She hands the paper over to her father. He read the paper.

_Sir, _

_I will come by later in the week to listen to what you have to say. Sorry, I couldn't stay long to hear your idea. You were taking a long time and my mother wanted to leave. So I will see you later. _

_Gohan_

"Videl, let's return home." Hercule pulled out a capsule and opened it. A helicopter appeared and Hercule stepped into the pilot's seat.

"On second thought...I am going to fly home." Videl takes off and flies in the direction of her house.

"Buu! Are you coming?"

"Wait for Buu! Buu coming!" Buu was skipping over to the helicopter. He tried fitting into the back but he was too large. "You go, Buu follow behind."

Hercule nodded and started the engine. "I really have to learn how to fly."

* * *

Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were finally back in their own home.

"Hey, Chichi. I am going to take Gohan and Goten to go catch a humongous fish for dinner tonight." Goku started rubbing his stomach.

"But Goku, you just ate a ton at Capsule Corp. Are you sure you want more food?" Chichi really wasn't all that surprised that her husband wanted more food. She thought for once in his life, he was satisfied with what he had eaten earlier.

"Of course! And it has been so long since I have eaten your homemade cooking." Goku smiled. He missed her cooking. In his eyes, and stomach, she was by far the best cook. Chichi's face reddened.

"Alright Goku. Just be back before it gets dark." Chichi went up to Goten and squeezed him and then moved on to Gohan. She was so thrilled to have all of her boys back.

"Thanks, Chichi! We'll be back soon!" Goku shouted as he and his sons flew in the direction of the pond.

"Dad..." Goten said softly, but still loud enough for Goku to hear.

"What is it, Son?"

"I was just wondering where the fishing poles are...we're going fishing...right?"

"Haha...yes Son, we are going fishing. For this type of fishing, we don't need poles. We just need our hands."

"Wow! Really? That sounds like so much fun!" Goten exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

Goku and Gohan chuckled at Goten's excitement. They arrived at the pond and Goku started stripping.

"Whooooahhhh Dad!" Gohan shouted. "What do you think you are doing? You can't strip naked!"

Goku was puzzled by what Gohan said. "Why not? I always took all my clothes off when I went fishing before, especially when I was a little boy. When you were little, you did it, too."

Gohan's face turned pink. "That was different. It's okay when you are a kid...but no body wants to see you naked when you are an adult!" Gohan thought he made his point.

"But Chichi doesn't have a prob-" Gohan rushed over to his father and quickly covered Goku's mouth before Goten could hear what they were talking about. Seconds passed and Goku looked like he was about to pass out so Gohan let go. "What was that for?"

Gohan leans over and whispers in Goku's ear. "Have you forgotten that Goten is with us?"

"So...what's your point?" Gohan fell completely over from Goku's simple mind. He stood back up and started whispering again.

"He's only seven years old. He hasn't had 'The Talk,' yet. Nor is he ready for it." Gohan explained to his father. Goku can be really smart at times, but he sure does lack common sense.

"I see...Okay." So instead of stripping totally, Goku just removed his top. He stepped into the water and looked around for Goten. To his surprise, Goten had already started to look for a fish. "Gohan, are you joining us?"

"Naah...You should spend some time with Goten. I will be here thinking over some things." Gohan sat down under a tree.

Goku, as he was searching for some fish, questioned Gohan." Oh yeah! What were you and Hercule discussing, earlier? It looked important."

"It is important to me. Not worth discussing, though." Gohan laid back, stretching his legs, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Let me guess. You and Hercule were discussing your future with Videl, right?"

Gohan went stiff._ How is it when something is up, he always is dead on to what is going on? _"Dad, I said it isn't worth discussing!"

Goten's ears perked up. "Gohan! You and Videl are together? Since when?" _Not him, too!_

"We aren't. End of story." Gohan turned away from his father and brother.

Goku raised his voice so he knew that Gohan could hear him. "Well, I will say this once, and only once. You better hurry up and catch her because once that opportunity slips away, you may never get her back." Goku promised Videl that he wouldn't say anything about her liking his son. So he isn't going to tell Gohan that Videl thinks that their feelings are one-sided.

"Dad! Look at the size of this fish! I think it's triple my size! Can we take this one home?" Goten shouted as he held up a gigantic fish.

"Wow, Goten! That's huge! You are a natural at fishing! Let's bring that back to your mom!" He took the fish from Goten then he told Goten to help by holding the tail of the fish while flying home. Gohan followed behind them.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs was working on some wild experiment, while his wife cleaned up. Bulma was reading reviews on Capsule Corp. products in the same room that Vegeta was taking a break from training. Trunks was in his room, bored out of his mind. There weren't any kids in his neighborhood. The closest one was Goten and he lived pretty far away. "That's it!" Trunks had thought of an amazing plan. He ran to the room that both of his parents were in and started talking.

"Mom! Dad! You know how I am always bored out of my misery because there are no kids in this neighborhood."

Vegeta responded, coldly. "What's your point?"

"Well, instead of waiting for kids to move nearby, why don't I get a brother or sister?" Trunks thought his plan was the sole solution to his problems. Vegeta and Bulma both looked at each other. There faces turned bright red.

"Trunks...Do you even know how babies come about?" Bulma asked. Both Vegeta and Bulma were worried that they had to give him 'The Talk' this early in his life.

Trunks thought about it for a second. "There is a process?" Vegeta chuckled and Bulma started laughing, hysterically, both with relief.

"Yes, Dear. But that is nothing you need to worry about now. When your father and I decide to have another child, you will be the first to know. But, in the mean time...you can always invite Goten over to play."

"What's the process...Please tell me! I want to know!" Trunks said, persistently.

"Vegeta started to answer."You're mother will explain that one to you. I'm out of he-."

Bulma yanked on Vegeta's collar and yelled. "Not so fast Vegeta! Trunks, could you give us some privacy? I need to knock some sense into your father."

Trunks nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone Bulma started yelling.

"Are you insane? He is eight-years-old. There is no way in the world that I am going to tell him how babies are made!" Bulma let go of Vegeta's collar. "If anyone is going to tell him, when the time is right, it's going to be you."

"Me? I'm not going to discuss this with him...It's embarrassing." Vegeta started walking out again.

"Oh no you don't! This talk is a Father-son talk. You will be the one to tell him, but not until he is old enough to know. And that is final!"

"Whatever." Vegeta shrugged and left the room to go back to training.

"Men can be so...irresponsible!" Bulma yells and throws her hands up.

* * *

**Here is Chapter Two! I hope you guys liked it. I had fun typing this one. Please Review!**

**Hainexxchan**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**Chapter Three: Confrontation  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Chichi bangs on Gohan's door and starts yelling at him. "GOHAN! WAKE UP! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?"

Gohan jumped at the angry sound coming from his mother. "What is it, Mom?" Gohan replied with a half-awake tone. He combed his hair with his fingers and looked over at the clock. It was twenty minutes until he had to be in class. "Oh my gosh! I am going to be late for school!" Quickly, Gohan cleaned up and put on his school uniform. He looked at the time and five minutes have passed.

"Gohan, your breakfast is on the counter! Grab it and get out of here or you will be late for class. Your studies are too important for you to miss class!"

"Thanks, Mom. You are the best." Gohan swipes the food off the counter and grabs his backpack and heads out the door. Chichi is standing next to the window watching her son fly off in the direction of Orange Star High School.

Goku comes in and asks Chichi, "What's all the commotion?" Apparently, all of Chichi's yelling woke Goku up out of his slumber.

"Gohan was going to be late for school, so I yelled at him to motivate him more." Chichi smiled.

Goku laughed, because he knew just how forceful his wife can be. "Is Goten still sleeping?"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake him up. He had a long day yesterday."

Goku nodded. "He sure did."

* * *

Gohan sat down in his seat at school with only one minute to spare. His hair was a mess from flying so fast.

"Gosh, Gohan, you look like you just flew here all by yourself." Erasa said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Heh...Yeah something like that...I overslept." Gohan looked around at everyone. He could have sworn everyone knew his identity of being Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter because of the tournament.

Sharpner snickered. "Yeah, right. You probably just left your favorite calculator at home, so you went back to get it." Videl elbowed Sharpner in the stomach. "Oww! That hurt!"

"Could you be nice at least once in your life?" Videl turned her attention back to Gohan.

"Good thing you made it here on time. You live pretty far away. If you would have left any minute later than you would have been late." Videl winked at him. He was so glad that she understood him.

_Beep beep. _"Videl are you there?" Videl reaches into her pocket and takes out her communicator.

"Yes, chief, what is it?" Videl starts walking out the door and Gohan follows.

"There is a robbery at the local bank. There are five men with guns. They also have hostages with them."

"We are on our way." Videl runs into the teacher and yells, "Sorry, Sir, there is an emergency. We will be right back." After that, she and Gohan get on the roof and take off. "Oh, yeah...Gohan...I forgot to tell you. My dad told me that he had Buu erase all their memories since the tournament. He didn't want them to remember that tragic day."

"I see...so that explains why Sharpner and Erasa had no idea that I am Saiyaman and that I am a Saiyan." A few minutes pass and Gohan finally realizes something. "Wait...does that mean they still think that I am the nerdiest guy at the school?"

Videl laughed. "Whether you're Saiyan or not, you will always be the most nerdy." She smiled because she loved the nerdy and dorky side to him. "I mean, you are a walking definition for the meaning of oxymoron. You are smart, dorky, lame, while at the same time you are cool, calm, and collected. It might be because you're half human and half Saiyan, but that is just who you are. Don't ever try to change."

"You're right. Now let's go get some bad guys." Gohan shouted with excitement.

Gohan and Videl landed about a block away from the crime scene. They observed what was going on. Videl leaned closer to Gohan so she could talk to him quietly. "Gohan, you can probably see what's going on better than I can...How do you want to handle this situation?"

"Well, from the looks of it, all the men have guns on them. Two of them are watching over thee hostages, I am guessing they want to make sure they don't escape. Two are in the back, taking money out of the vaults and the other guy is standing guard at the door. If I were the one in charge of the robbery, I would put the man I could care less about at the door. That way he is the first one shot. I then would put the next two that didn't mean anything to watch over the guards, because the first place the police will go is to get the hostages safe. The man that would be with me is the man I trust most of all and he would also have much better gunman skills than the others."

"That makes sense...Okay here is the game plan. You will go in first and take out all the men. After you take the two men guarding the hostages, I will go-"

Gohan interrupted Videl's train of thought. "Why do I get all the action? I think you should contribute somehow by fighting. That way we both get some fight out of it."

"Gohan, I don't always have to fight. Plus, those guys have huge guns. They are probably loaded with a ton of ammo."

"Guns have never stopped you before." Gohan pointed out.

"Did I not mention that those are huge, gigantic guns? I'm human, and I can't stand up to big guns like that. You, on the other hand, are practically bullet proof." Videl insisted that they stick with her plan.

"Okay, I understand." He nods.

Videl placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, it's not that I don't want to fight, it's just that I would rather do what's best for the hostages than what I want to do. Do I want to go bash one of those guy's brains in? Absolutely, but taking that course of action might get one of the people held captive hurt of killed. It might do the same to me."

Gohan nodded. They both crept closer to the bank. Gohan walked up the stairs to the door and opened it. The man at the door yelled, "Don't c-c-come any closer or I-I'll shoot!" This man really didn't want to hurt anyone, but he would if he had to. Gohan kept walking towards him.

"Don't even try shooting at me. It will just waste your bullets." Gohan said to the man in a calm and collective manner. The man that was at the door started shooting every single shot missed Gohan. , With one hand, he was catching every bullet that was fired. He reached out his hand and dropped the bullets in front of him. "See, what did I tell you?" He then reached out to the gun and bent the barrel backwards and punched the man in his stomach. Gohan exerted as little of energy as possible that would just be enough to knock him out. After making sure that the man was down, he moved on to the two watching the people that were held against their will.

"If you were wise, I would put your guns down." Gohan said, "I can easily do to you what I did to your friend back there." The two men threw down there guns and ran all the way outside, screaming like girls. The police captured them. "Now, to the guys at the vault." Videl noticed that there was no one hovering over the innocent people, so she made her way in.

"Hey everyone," she talked, quietly, "I'm going to get you out of here, but we don't want to make a scene. Since there are ten of you, you will go out the doors two by two on my signal. Everyone pick your partners." A few seconds passed by. Everyone decided on partners. Videl quickly numbered the groups in the order of which they will escape in. "Okay, group number one, quickly, yet quietly, go out the main entrance." Two people, a man and a woman, got up and went out with the directions Videl gave them.

Meanwhile, Gohan had defeated the man second in command and was now onto the leader. "Return all the money you stole from this bank!" Gohan yelled at him. The leader just froze and had no idea what to do. He was nothing without all his men to back him up. Gohan waited a few more seconds, finally realizing that the robber wasn't even moving. "NOW!"

The thief jumped at Gohan's shout and hurriedly placed the money down and ran. Videl was on her way to help Gohan, now that all the captives were safe, but it was too late. The thief grabbed Videl and held the gun up to her head. Gohan came rushing in and stopped.

The crook shouted at Gohan. "Come any closer, and the bullet goes straight through her brain." Gohan started laughing. "What's so funny? I am here, holding a bullet to your girlfriend's head and all you can do is laugh? Is something wrong with you?"

"Not at all! I am guessing you didn't care to look at the person you are holding a gun to. Meet Videl, Hercule's daughter." Gohan announced with a smile on his face. He liked the ring to 'girlfriend'.

"H-Hercule's...daught-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Videl interrupts by yelling, "Hey look! There's Saiyaman!" Both Gohan and the thief looked to where she was pointing. During this time, she punched her captor in the face and then swings her body to kick him so forcefully, he flies into the bank's glass doors and is knocked out. "And that's how you do it!" Videl beams as she swings her hand out raising the pointer and middle fingers, striking her symbol for victory.

Gohan still doesn't understand why Videl said she saw Saiyaman._ I didn't see Saiyaman...wait...I am him! How can Saiyaman be up there, when I am down here? I am so confused!_

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 3 to "Forever and a Day". I hope you enjoyed reading this. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please Review!**

**Hainexxchan**


	4. Chapter 4 UhOh

**Chapter Four: Uh-Oh  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Gohan and Videl flew back to school after the whole bank robbery incident. They ran back to their class and sat back into their seats. It happened to be in the middle of lunch time when they returned.

"Videl, I know why you left," said the teacher, "but Gohan, you don't have any excuse to leave class. I am going to have to report that you skipped class, unless you have a valid reason why you left."

Gohan started to talk, but Videl stepped into the conversation. "He has a good reason. I am surprised you didn't know, but my dad hired Gohan as my assistant. He came with me to back me up at the crime scene."

The teacher stared at Videl then at Gohan. "Is that right, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, slowly. "Yes, that is correct, Sir." Gohan gave Videl a _thank you for saving me _look. She winked at him saying _no problem. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks was over at Goku's house playing with Goten. Bulma was in the bathroom and Vegeta was in the kitchen.

"Vegeta, I think you better come here." Bulma yelled across the house.

"Not now! I'm eating!" Vegeta scarfed some mashed potatoes into his throat.

"I'm serious!" Bulma was growing impatient.

"I am too!" Vegeta shouted back with a fork half way into his mouth. Bulma comes stomping into the kitchen and stands directly in front of her husband, only wearing a bathrobe. She threw something to him. "What is this and what does this red plus mean?"

"It's a pregnancy test, you idiot!" She slapped Vegeta on the cheek and marched away. Vegeta was still confused why she handed this devise to him. He got up and followed her.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot! Why in the world would you give this to me? I don't know how to use it. "

"Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw how serious he was. She suddenly burst out laughing. "You really are an idiot if you think you are the one who uses that. Come on, use your brain. Why would I be showing that to you?"

Vegeta thought about it intently, in fact minutes passed by. All of a sudden, he had a light bulb. "Wait! That plus sign doesn't mean...You're not...p-pr-pregnant...are you?" Bulma slightly nodded her head. Vegeta sighed, "Oh, great, another twerp in the family."

* * *

Gohan and Videl headed back to class as the lunch break ended. Gohan slid into his chair, looking absolutely defeated.

Videl saw through to Gohan's frustration. She quietly rummaged through her purse and grabbed a granola bar and handed it to him. "This is all I have." Gohan looks over at her and his eyes light up.

"How did you know that I am hungry?" Gohan asked as he took the snack from her.

"I know you well enough that you would be starving, having just skipped lunch."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks, Videl. You are a life savior. Hey, do you mind if I stop by your place today? Your dad requested me to come by." Gohan asked, suddenly remembering his promise with Hercule.

"Sure. You can come by anytime. You don't even need to ask." Videl told him.

"Thanks, but I'd rather ask before I just show up. I don't want to get on your dad's bad side again. He is finally starting to accept me."

Videl snickered. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I will wait for you on the rooftop and we can fly from there."

Gohan shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking that we should travel the old-fashioned way and take your helicopter."

Videl looked at Gohan with a confused expression. "Why, we will get there faster if we fly."

"Yeah, I know, but your father is still having a hard time accepting the whole flying concept. I think he would much rather like it if I arrive in something that he is used to seeing."

"I see where you're getting at. We can take off in my helicopter on the roof after school."

"Sounds like a plan." Gohan smiled as he nodded.

* * *

Goku was pigging out, while Chichi was in the kitchen, cleaning up her husband's dishes. Trunks and Goten were sparring outside the house. As they were fighting, Trunks sees his parents walking toward the house. He suddenly stops sparring and dashes over to see them.

"Mom, what are you doing here, so early? I don't want to come home, yet. "

"Oh Honey, go play with Goten a little more. Your father and I are going to talk with Goten's parents for a little while." Bulma affectionately rubbed her son's hair.

"Okay, Mom!" Trunks yells as he runs off with Goten to go spar some more.

Bulma opens the door to Goku's house and says, "Knock, knock. Vegeta and I are coming in."

"Oh, Hi Bulma. Come on in and sit down. Have either of you eaten yet? I have just fixed Goku's 150th helping and there is plenty more where that came from." Chichi said as she served Goku his plate.

Bulma sat down at the table. "I'm not that hungry."

Vegeta casually stood in one of the door ways. "I might have a little..." Both Chichi, Bulma, and Goku looked at Vegeta with their eyes wide and bursted with laughter. "What's so funny? I demand that you inform me this instant!" Vegeta yelled across the room.

Goku was the first to break the laughter. "It's what you said that we are laughing at. You said that you would only eat a little bit. You and I both know that it's impossible for a Saiyan to eat only a little. It isn't in our nature. "

"Whatever, Numskulls." Vegeta said in his breath and made his way to a seat next to Bulma.

As Chichi gave Vegeta a bowl of her stew, she asked, "So, Bulma and Vegeta...What brings you guys here?"

Silence follows her question until Bulma cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know how to say this...let me think..."

"For God's sake, Woman." Vegeta interrupted. "Why in the world do you have to think about how to say this?" He turns his attention toward Chichi and Goku. "She's adding another brat to the family."

"Now, Vegeta...Why on earth did you have to say it like that? It's not like it's a bad thing." Bulma looked over to see Chichi's and Goku's expressions and they were completely clueless to what Vegeta had said.

Goku leaned over to Chichi and whispered, "What are they talking about?"

Chichi whispers back. "I have no idea."

Bulma stood up. "Sorry let me clarify what Vegeta means." She took in a huge breath and let it out. "What he meant was that...I'm...I'm" For some odd reason, Bulma couldn't get the words out that she wanted to.

Vegeta stands up and throws his hands in the air. "She is trying to say that she's having a baby! Geez...and you thought I was dense." Vegeta stalked over to lean against the doorway again.

A moment of silence...Suddenly, Chichi grabbed Bulma's hands and jumped up and down to show her excitement, yelling, "Congratulations!"

Goku came up to Chichi and took her shoulders so she wouldn't wreck the house up more than it already is with all of her excitement. He turned to Bulma. "So Bulma, If you're having a baby, then who's the father?"

That could have been the dumbest thing Goku could have said.

Vegeta's face turned red. We're talking red as in the I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU-along-with-a-hint-of-blush red. He was going to blow. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE FATHER IS? WHO IS THE FATHER OF HER OTHER KID? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT MY WIFE HOOKS UP WITH ANY MAN SHE CAN GET HER HANDS ON?" Vegeta huffed and puffed. Apparently he let out too much steam.

Bulma was amazed. She hadn't seen Vegeta ever stand up for her like that looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes and said quietly to herself. "That's my man."

"No, I never thought that. Just curious. Chichi, thanks for the meal. I am stuffed. Time for a nap." Goku could feel Vegeta's wrath still resonating so he made his escape to his bedroom.

Bulma put her arm around Vegeta's arm. "I think it's time for us to go. Thanks for letting Trunks come over, Chichi. See you later." Bulma dragged Vegeta out of the house and called for Trunks.

He came running toward her and said with a whiny voice, "Mom, are we leaving because I don't want to go yet?"

"Yes we are leaving. Say goodbye to Goten and meet us at the Capsule Corp. Helicopter. "

"Okay, Mom." Trunks walks slowly with his head down low."Bye, Goten. See you whenever."

"Get your butt moving, Trunks! Your father is in a bad mood, so let's get going!" Bulma yelled towards her son.

"Bye, Trunks. Ask your mom and dad if you can come back tomorrow." Goten said as he waved good-bye.

"Maybe, when my dad's in a better mood." Trunks said as he started to walk toward the helicopter.

"Good idea." Goten agreed. Trunks was now running because he didn't want to see Vegeta any madder than he already is.

* * *

**Here's Chapter Four**. **I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am also sorry for the wait. I have been very busy the last few months. I will try to write Chapter 5 sooner. Please review!**

**Hainexxchan  
**


End file.
